


alright

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP Babies, POV Original Character, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah just wants his papa to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alright

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #100: Death
> 
> their names are probably kind of weird, but they were names i thought sounded cool without being too outlandish. also, tbh i'm just really tired of people naming their otp babies after mary/bobby/john.

“We’ll see you in the morning, Pops. Okay?”

His papa just waved a hand at them, his face twisted into an expression that could be described as both long-suffering and affectionate. After his bedroom door had closed behind him, Noah saw Rory turn to him with frustration clear on her face.

“You’ve got to stop _hovering_ over him!” she hissed, all of them aware that old age hadn’t taken much of their papa’s keen hearing away from him.

To Noah’s infinite surprise, Cammy was nodding in agreement from his spot on the sofa. _Et tu, Cameron?_

Seeing Noah’s mutinous expression, Cam explained, “You’re treating him like he’s gonna _break._ Don’t know why he hasn’t set you straight himself, but man, you’re being kind of ridiculous.”

_“Ridiculous?”_ Noah echoed incredulously. “Dad’s been in the ground barely four months, and you think I’m being ridiculous? Have you _seen_ the way Pops looks most days?”

All of them flinched, the pain of losing one of their parents still raw, but Rory had her game face on. “He just lost the love of his life, Noah. You can’t expect him to spring right back, especially considering his age. And you can’t keep treating him like he needs to be on suicide watch, either! He’s a grown-ass man!”

For the first time since that awful day four months ago, it was like Noah was finally seeing his siblings clearly. Both of them looked as tired and miserable as he felt, and his heart trembled with a new helping of grief and guilt. They had families of their own to take care of, husbands and kids that needed them just as much as Pops did. Noah had forgotten about stuff like that, forgotten what it was like to have to have your attention so divided between the people you loved. But it was easy to fall into that trap, considering he had no kids of his own, and that he and Chloe had been divorced going on two years now.

“Okay,” he agreed, running anxious fingers through his hair. He couldn’t force himself to stop worrying – he’d been an expert at it for most of his life, after all – but he could try harder at letting Pops stay his own man. He didn’t think he could bring himself to leave, not yet, but he could start going out more. He could give Pops space, stop wandering into whatever room his papa was in every twenty minutes just to make sure he was still around. Jesus, he really _had_ been hovering.

“It’s okay, kiddo.” All three of them jumped, turning accusing eyes on their papa, who was standing in the doorway to his bedroom with an indulgent smile on his worn face. “I appreciate all the fussing, but your sis is right – I ain’t no delicate flower, alright?”

It was shaky, half-formed, but the laughter that escaped them in that moment was completely genuine. 


End file.
